The invention generally relates to engine cooling modules having axial flow fan designs to cool a radiator and, more particularly, to a cooling module which reduces electric motor energy draw requirements by minimizing energy need to bring design cooling flow rates through the radiator.
An axial flow fan may be used to produce a flow of cooling air through the heat exchanger components of a vehicle. For example, a an engine cooling module used in an automotive cooling application may include an electric motor driven axial flow fan for moving cooling air through a liquid-to-air heat exchanger such as an engine radiator, condenser, intercooler, or combination thereof to cool the engine.
Operating the electric motor to drive the fan to cool the radiator consumes significant electrical energy, and thus fuel when operating a vehicle.
There is a need to reduce the energy draw of the electric motor of an engine cooling module and thus reduce the fuel consumed in operating a vehicle.
An object of the invention is to fulfill the need referred to above. In accordance with the principles of the present invention, this objective is achieved by providing an engine cooling module which includes a shroud having at least one fan opening in a wall thereof, and at least one additional opening in the wall generally adjacent to the fan opening to permit air to pass though the shroud. A fan is coupled to the shroud so as to be adjacent to the fan opening to permit air moved by the fan to pass through the shroud. An electric motor drives the fan. Closure structure is associated with the additional opening and is movable to prevent and permit air flow through the additional opening. An actuator is constructed and arranged to actuate the closure structure to move the closure structure from a closed position, covering the additional opening, to an opened position, substantially uncovering the additional opening. A sensor is constructed and arranged to detect ram air at the shroud. A controller is constructed and arranged to receive a signal from the sensor indicating the initial presence of ram air and, in response thereto, to send a signal to the actuator to move the closure structure to the opened position thereby increasing an open area of the shroud and thus reducing a load on the electric motor.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for reducing a load of an electric motor which drives a fan of an engine cooling module. The engine cooling module has a shroud and a fan is coupled to the shroud. The shroud has a fan opening in a wall thereof to permit air moved by the fan to pass through the shroud. The shroud also has at least one additional opening in the wall thereof generally adjacent to the fan opening to permit air to pass though the shroud. Closure structure is associated with the additional opening and is movable to prevent and permit air flow through the additional opening. The method includes mounting the cooling module adjacent to a radiator in a vehicle. An actuator is provided to actuate the closure structure to move the closure structure from a closed position, covering the additional opening, to an opened position, substantially uncovering the additional opening. The fan is operated to move air through the radiator. Ram air is detected at the shroud and as soon as ram air is detected, the actuator is controlled to move the closure structure to the opened position thereby increasing an open area of the shroud and thus reducing a load on the electric motor.
Other objects, features and characteristics of the present invention, as well as the methods of operation and the functions of the related elements of the structure, the combination of parts and economics of manufacture will become more apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description and appended claims with reference to the accompanying drawings, all of which form a part of this specification.